Parkhill Ave Crew New Haven County
"GABAGOOL" - Present day Captain, Vincent Rastelli. Information The Parkhill Ave Crew, '''also known as the '''Cleveland Connection, '''is a powerful crew within the '''LaRocca Crime Family. '''Originating in the 1950's under Anthony Spinelli, Spinelli based his faction in numerous counties throughout Ohio. '''Anthony Spinelli Era Anthony "Fat Tony" Spinelli, started as a soldier in the 1940s under Consigliere, Paolo LaRocca. As years went by, Spinelli worked his way up the ranks of LaRocca's Faction and the crime family, controlling his own lucrative gambling and loansharking operations around Youngstown, OH. In the late 1950's with the new boss behind the reigns Spinelli was quickly chosen to run a crew, mainly due to blood relation with the boss. Spinelli lead the crew on his own as its sole Soldier with a handful of associates, operating mainly out of Cincinnati despite the majority of his rackets being North - West of Youngstown. Spinelli was a highly respected gangster, and well known powerhouse in his respectable region. In the early 1970's, the FBI managed to place a listening device in his North Fairmount headquarters, the 22 Lounge. By 1973, Salerno had been caught on the bug discussing crime family affairs and business with various members, including top members such as Consigliere Mark Bianchi, Capo Achille Bonifacio and even LaRocca himself. In February 1975, the information obtained through the FBI bug was used to eventually indict Spinelli and other numerous LaRocca Family members who were also recorded on the tapes. Spinelli received a life sentence in 1976 and died on September 15th, 1987. Anthony Capetti Era Anthony Capetti was a Influential member in the resurgence of the LaRocca Family, much like Spinelli he had a direct blood relation to LaRocca. After a long period of being doormat LaRocca sought to revive the near defunct family, Anthony was inducted into the family around 1985-1986 and received control of what was left of Spinelli's operations. During the early 90's Capetti become heavily Involved in Weapons trafficking into Montreal, using money from his gambling operations to start wholesale purchases. Soon establishing connections with IRA dissidents Capetti relocated his headquarters from Youngstown to Plymouth, New Haven County. Anthony later on went to go missing around 1997, along with relative Johnny Capetti. Much is speculated about their disappearance with many claiming they were clipped by members of their own organization, although ultimately being ruled out by authorities who claim it was New York who more then likely had a hand in the disappearance. eeeeeeeeeee.png| Capetti Era Vincent Rastelli Era Vincent Rastelli ascended to the rank of Captain within the Parkhill Ave Crew after Anthony Capetti supposedly went missing. After working inside of Parkhill with various fronts and Weapons trafficking, Rastelli temporarily went on leave from his position as Captain to defend the Italian community of the State of Mayflower through armed patrols and operations basing out of the County of New Haven. Vincent Rastelli's small force would tend to encounter attacks from mostly the Mayflower National Guard, which prompted the Captain to initiate a series of car bombings on the National Guard. The attacks were stopped after most of the perpetrators of these bombings were apprehended by the Police and taken into custody where they remain today. According to multiple reports, Rastelli returned to his operations within Parkhill and decided to merge the small irregular force with the Crew itself after these bombings stopped due to an influx of inner violence within the Italian community of Mayflower, specifically in the general area of operations which was then at the time the County of New Haven. Shortly after returning to his position as Captain, Rastelli was apprehended by the Federal Government and extradited to an undisclosed location in the province of Calabria, Italy. His current whereabouts are unknown. The Parkhill Avenue Crew continues to operate in New Haven County under the decentralized command of Vincent Rastelli. Category:Gangs